El camino de la Venganza
by Arastoru01
Summary: Bueno a manera de sumary les dire que todo trata de naruto enfocandose solo en su venganza por la muerte de jiraiya y que habra mucha accion, perdonen mi sumary pero en el prologo se explica casi todo. NaruHina-NaruIno. En Hiatus permanente.
1. 1 El principio La Reunion de los clanes

_**El camino de la Venganza.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Prologo**__**- El Principio:**_

Después de la muerte de Jiraiya, nuestro rubio amigo cambia de forma drástica dejando en el olvido a ese chico hiperactivo y volviéndose tan frió que sasuke en comparación es un optimista, ahora nuestro rubio de mirada fría se dedica solo al entrenamiento olvidándose de todo aquello que alguna vez significo algo para el como los amigos y los sueños fijándose únicamente en su venganza, y ahora mientras entrena cada día sin descanso y con cada clan de konoha para volverse mas fuerte y vengar la muerte de su maestro, será tarea de… tratar de que el vuelva a ser el mismo chico alegre e hiperactivo de antes.

**[**No pienso revelar las parejas finales y las principales del fic, puesto que si lo ago el fic perdería emoción eh interés**]**

_**Capitulo **__**I- La Reunión de los Clanes:**_

Ya han pasado un par de años desde la muerte del legendario sannin de los sapos a manos del líder de akatsuki y en todo este tiempo han sucedido varios cambios en la vida de cierto rubio, para empezar ya domina casi todas las técnicas que le dejo Jiraiya junto con las del pergamino del cuarto, pero su modo de ser ha cambiado bastante después de la muerte de su maestro que era como un padre para el, este se volvió mas frió y distante enfocándose únicamente en su entrenamiento, mientras en la villa las cosas tampoco se han quedado iguales sasuke regreso a konoha junto al hebi y luego de un extenso juicio por parte de los ancianos este fue absuelto de sus crímenes, y ahora que al fin mato a su hermano trata de recuperar a sus viejos amigos y quizás ganar el corazón de cierta pelirrosa, pero después de estos años se encuentra algo preocupado por su mejor amigo y rival puesto que el sabe bien lo que es el camino de la venganza que su amigo decidió tomar.

-mientras en un pequeño apartamento de konoha vemos a un joven de cabello algo rebelde, y de un rubio peculiar, su cara pálida, casi translucida, y su cuerpo delgado y moldeado por un duro entrenamiento sentado en posición de loto mientras su cabello ondulaba como si lo moviera una suave brisa, claro que para el ojo y los sentidos no entrenados asi parecería ser pero para un shinobi entrenado era mas que obvio que estaba extendiendo su chakra por todo el lugar mientras se concentraba, claro asta que algo lo saco de concentración

-Pasos… y luego un sonido bastante conocido

*tock-tock*

-al momento de escuchar los pasos y el toque de la puerta naruto decide levantarse para ver quien esta tocando

*tock-tock*

Naruto: ya voy… *dijo con un tono de molestia* (joder quien será, quien me estará molestando hoy)

-en ese momento cuando abre la puerta se puede ver quien era la persona que tocaba se trataba de cierta pelirrosada quien había venido a ver a su amigo

Naruto: sakura-chan, que te trae por aquí? –dijo en un tono que indicaba que estaba de mal humor

Sakura: ash naruto ya han pasado mas de dos años desde que Jiraiya-sama murió y sigues actuando como si hubiera sido ayer… de todas formas solo vine a decirte que tsunade-sama quiere verte en este momento (este naruto todavía no se por que tuvo que volverse asi después de la muerte de jiraiya-sama, en donde quedo aquel chico de antes que solía ser mi amigo (Inner: Shaaa ni que fuera para tanto, se que jiraiya-sama era como un padre para el pero no tenia que cerrarse ante todos y volverse asi)

Naruto: es todo solo por eso me vienes a molestar? –pregunto con un tono tanto de enojo como de fastidio

Sakura: pues perdona si te molesta que venga a hacerte un favor… para la próxima ni me molesto –dijo mientras trataba de ocultar unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir debido a las crueles palabras del rubio

Naruto: gracias y dile a la vieja que iré a verla dentro de un rato… adiós –fue todo lo que le dijo a la chica que alguna vez fue el objeto de su amor y amistad ahora olvidados, antes de cerrarle la puerta de un golpe en la cara

-después de esa muestra de frialdad incomparable sakura se retiro en silencio de la puerta del apartamento de naruto mientras sendas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, después de un rato de lamentarse por no poder hacer que su amigo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes sakura se seca las lagrimas y se dirige a la torre hokage para darle la respuesta de naruto a la gondaime

-mientras con naruto

-Vemos como naruto se prepara para ir a ver a la hokage

Naruto: hmp bueno ya que la molesta de sakura-chan me interrumpió creo que me daré una ducha antes de ir a ver a la anciana –dijo antes de entrar al baño para ducharse

-luego de ducharse y vestirse nuestro rubio amigo salio de su casa hacia la torre hokage para ver que quería tsunade-sama

-Momentos después en la torre hokage

Naruto: a ver vieja para que me llamaste? –dijo mientras entraba en la oficina de tsunade derribando la puerta de una patada

Tsunade: NARUTO, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas vieja y además que es esta insolencia entrando asi en mi oficina... –le grito a naruto desde su escritorio mientras una vena en su frente mostraba que estaba muy molesta por los recientes actos de naruto

Naruto: bueno ya, cálmate y dime para que me llamaste –le dijo con toda serenidad mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio de la hokage y apoyaba los pies en este a manera de ponerse cómodo

Tsunade: *quien estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un súper puñetazo* bueno antes que nada te llame para decirte que con respecto a tu petición de entrenar con todos los clanes de la aldea tuve que discutirlo con el consejo y estos… dieron su aprobación tras una larga deliberación… pero a manera de fastidiarme quieren que antes de que te pongas a entrenar yo discuta esto con cada líder de cada clan

Naruto: Joder esos malditos fósiles vivientes y su burocracia, que no podían simplemente decir que si y ya? –pregunto sarcásticamente

Tsunade: bueno de todas formas podemos acelerar un poco las cosas pero….

Naruto: hum… a ver dime como podemos hacer que todo sea más rápido? –pregunto bastante interesado

Tsunade: bueno si yo me pongo a discutir con cada líder de clan de a uno por vez creo que tardaría demasiado pero si los reúno a todos y tú me acompañas y les explicas las razones por las que quieres entrenar con cada uno de ellos puede que te escuchen y quizás acepten

Naruto: perfecto… que esperas vieja reúnelos a todos de una vez

Tsunade: naruto recuerda ellos son los lideres de los clanes ninjas de konoha no unos simples ninjas que puedo llamar cuando se me da la gana, tendremos que hacer esto a la manera antigua les mandaremos un mensaje a cada uno y luego esperaremos su respuesta para después reunirnos y discutir el asunto de tu entrenamiento

Naruto: bien entonces tendré que esperar, "que divertido" –dijo esto ultimo tan sarcásticamente que asta sonó como insulto

-bueno después de su reunión con naruto tsunade envió un mensajero a cada líder de clan en konoha, al poco tiempo recibió las respuestas que esperaba cada uno de los lideres se reuniría con ella y con naruto en una semana en el único lugar en el que podían hacer reuniones sin que nada ni nadie los molestase el lugar elegido fue de forma unánime la torre en el bosque de la muerte

-pasada la semana ya casi todos los convocados por tsunade se encontraban en la torre en el centro del bosque de la muerte esperando a que tsunade diera comienzo a la reunión

Oooo: Tsunade-sama cuando daremos inicio esta reunión tengo asuntos importantes que atender con mi clan

XXX: tranquilo hiashi el clan hyuga no se destruirá solo por que estés aquí un par de minutos –hablo un hombre bastante parecido a shikamaru solo que mayor

ÇÇççç: cierto hiashi clámate y espera que la hokage de comienzo a la reunión –esta vez hablo un hombre que se parecía a shino la única diferencia que tenia respecto a shino era la voz y su estatura

Tsunade: bueno no podemos dar inicio a esta reunión asta que el llegue y les explique el porque quiere verlos a ustedes aquí reunidos

-justo en ese momento en el bosque de la muerte se podía ver como algo lo cruzaba a gran velocidad, se trataba de un relámpago de color amarillo que viajaba a gran velocidad rodeando árboles, trampas, insectos, serpientes y sanguijuelas gigantes asta adentrarse en la torre y recorrer todos y cada uno de sus pasillos subiendo los pisos asta llegar a la oficina en donde estaban los lideres de los clanes y tsunade esperando

Tsunade: Llegas tarde –le dijo al relámpago cuando entro en la oficina mientras este se posaba al lado de ella, mostrando que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de naruto

-para esos momentos todos los lideres de los clanes solo podían ver asombrados como el relámpago amarillo que había entrado de sorpresa en el lugar de reunión se transformaba en naruto, un segundo después solo un pensamiento rondaba en los asombrados lideres de clan

Todos los líderes de los clanes:... (Como es posible que el sepa usar la técnica especial del Yondaime el jamás se la enseño a nadie)…

-BUENO ESE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO SI SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO, PERO RECUERDEN QUE ES TAN SOLO EL PRINCIPIO SI LES GUSTO SOLO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO Y ME PONDRE A TRABAJR DE INMEDIATO EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO QUE SERA AUN MAS INTERESANTE Y UN POCO MAS LARGO ASTA ENTONCES ME DESPIDO YO SOY _**Arastoru01**_ Y ESPERO VER MUY PRONTO SUS COMENTARIOS SAYO, POR CIERTO DE UNA VEZ AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TITULO DEL CAPITULO DOS: _**Capitulo II – Entrenamiento Estilo Yamanaka.**_


	2. 2 Entrenamiento Estilo Yamanaka

-BUENO COMO LO PROMETI AQUÍ EMPEZAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DOS ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO EL PRIMERO

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Capitulo II – Entrenamiento Estilo Yamanaka.**_

**-**En nuestro capitulo anterior vimos como naruto y tsunade acordaron una reunión con los lideres de los clanes y como naruto llego utilizando la técnica del Yondaime al lugar de la reunión

-mientras en la reunión

Todos los líderes de los clanes:... (Como es posible que el sepa usar la técnica especial del Yondaime el jamás se la enseño a nadie)…

Naruto: gomen por hacerles esperar pero es que me distraje en el camino y por eso me retrase

Hiashi: tsunade-sama ¿es a el a quien estábamos esperando? –pregunto al instante en que salía del trance y adoptaba un semblante indignado

Tsunade: en efecto a quien estábamos esperando para comenzar con esta reunión era a naruto y ahora que esta aquí podemos dar comienzo esta reunión

Shikaku: bueno tsunade-sama en el mensaje que nos envió nos dijo que de suma importancia que asistiéramos a esta reunión, asi que podría decirnos al menos de que se trata todo esto –pregunto con cierto interés el padre de shikamaru

Shibi: en efecto tsunade-sama todos quisiéramos saber cual es la razón de reunirnos a todos aquí y el por que naruto se encuentra en esta reunión

Tsunade: bueno, para decirlo de la manera más corta y concisa toda la reunión es acerca de naruto y de una petición que tiene para todos ustedes

Hiashi: que podría tener el que nos interese

Tsunade: bueno…. –estuvo a punto de seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpida por naruto quien decidió participar de una vez en la reunión

Naruto: bien como todos aquí sabemos casi todo akatsuki, esta destruido pero también quiere decir que solo restan los mas fuertes del grupo incluyendo a su líder pein, y mi propuesta es bastante simple permítanme entrenar con cada clan para volverme mas fuerte y asi en el momento de la confrontación final poder vencer a pein y al resto de akatsuki

Hiashi: y que te hace pensar que podrás entrenar con nuestros clanes

Naruto: muy simple… o me ago mas fuerte entrenando con ustedes… o… todos morimos aquí en konoha cuando los que quedan de akatsuki vengan por el kyubi

Shikaku: en eso tiene razón, además ya que viéndolo de esa manera no hay otra opción pues yo estoy de acuerdo ya tienes mi voto de confianza

Shibi: la lógica me dice que, tienes razón chico asi que cuenta conmigo también

Inoichi: bien yo no tengo ninguna objeción en contra tuya y si la hokage te tiene confianza, además de que eres un gran amigo de mi hija pues ya tienes mi voto

ÇÇÇÇ: bueno si shikaku e inoychi están de acuerdo contigo yo también, eres bienvenido a entrenar junto al clan akimichi

¿¿¿???: Bueno ya que la mayoría esta de acuerdo yo no le veo caso en discutir asi que también eres bienvenido a entrenar junto al clan inuzuka

Hiashi: bien veo que aquí todos están locos pero viendo que no tengo ninguna otra opción te dejare tener el gran honor de entrenar con el clan hyuga, pero eso si que no se te vengan ideas locas a tu cabeza cuando estés entrenando conmigo o con cualquiera de mi clan

Naruto: perfecto, muchas gracias a todos y tranquilo hiashi que no pienso hacer nada malo con su clan o con sus "hijas"… -dijo esto ultimo a manera de molestar a hiashi, mientras provocaba unas ligeras risas entre los otros lideres de los clanes y tsunade

Hiashi: que yo no dije nada de mis hijas además dirígete a mi como hiashi-sama cuando hables conmigo mocoso insolente

Naruto: esta bien hiashi-sama pero bueno dejando a un lado las bromas creo que es mejor que les diga como pienso entrenar con ustedes….

-justo en ese momento todos en la sala prestaron gran atención a las palabras de naruto

Naruto: pienso entrenar por dos meses con cada clan asta estar listo, y la cosa será asi primero iré con el clan yamanaka puesto que tengo que ser mas fuerte en el área de soportar técnicas mentales como genjutsus y de confusión mental, luego seguiré con el clan nara para poder aprender algo de estrategia avanzada, mas tarde iré con el clan akimichi para aumentar mi fuerza y aprender sobre los distintos tipos de píldoras de soldado que utilizan, los del clan aburame con sus insectos me pueden ayudar a entrenar en la detección de pequeñas fluctuaciones de chakra, luego iré a entrenar con el clan inuzuka ya que ellos pueden combinarse perfectamente con sus compañeros animales y controlar sus sentidos me ayudaran a controlar mis sentidos cuando use el manto demoníaco y finalmente iré con el clan hyuga ustedes con el byakugan me ayudaran a perfeccionar mi control sobre el chakra del kyubi… eso seria todo lo que tengo en mente asi que si están de acuerdo por que no empezamos digamos en una semana

Inoichi: bueno entonces entrenaras conmigo y los de mi clan por dos meses, primero pues no le veo problema alguno asi que con gusto nos veremos en una semana ¿pero en donde será el lugar de entrenamiento es la única duda que tengo?

Naruto: no lo se, que tal el campo de entrenamiento numero ocho

Inoichi: perfecto allí entrenaras junto con todos, al menos asta que le toque a hiashi entrenarte

Naruto: fino

-después de ponerse al fin de acuerdo con los términos de naruto sobre el entrenamiento, los lideres junto con tsunade y naruto se retiraron del lugar de reunión y se dirigieron cada uno a sus casas y tsunade a la torre hokage.

Mientras pasa la semana naruto solo se dedica a esperar sin hacer nada, saliendo solo de vez en cuando a comer algo de ramen, y justo cuando sale a comer un poco de ramen se encuentra con una de sus personas menos favoritas en estos momentos

Naruto: que es lo que quieres ahora sakura-chan

Sakura: naruto ya te eh dicho que no me hables en ese tono yo no te eh hecho nada, como para que me hables asi

Naruto: bien como quieras, que es lo necesitas de mi esta vez

Sakura: nada solo vine a ver si querrías salir conmigo…. tú sabes…. como amigos –dijo mientras en su interior mantiene la esperanza de que el viejo naruto siga allí

Naruto: no gracias, en estos momentos solo quiero ir a comer algo de ramen y nada más

Sakura: naruto… espera puedo acompañarte al menos….

Naruto: ni el local ni la aldea son míos asi que as como gustes –dijo con gran sarcasmo

-y asi con estas palabras que por mas que le herían por dentro sakura decidió acompañar a naruto a comer

-momentos después en el ichiraku ramen

-naruto, come tranquilo ignorando por completo a sakura quien solo puede recordar como comenzó el gran cambio de actitud de naruto

Sakura: (por que naruto…. Por que decidiste apartarte de todos nosotros y hacernos sufrir asi… desde el día del funeral de Jiraiya-sama tu cambiaste de manera tan drástica… aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

**Flash Back **

-vemos a toda konoha frente a la tumba memorial del gran Sannin de los sapos, **[**mas o menos es casi la misma escena que en el funeral del sandaime… solo que ahora todos están algo mas crecidos en el grupo de los novatos, y todos portan o sus trajes de gala o sus uniformes shinobi**]** mientras la hokage dice un pequeño discurso en memoria de su gran amigo… pero naruto no oye nada solo ve el nombre en la lapida monumento mientras una lagrima solitaria recorre su rostro pero no es notada por nadie por la lluvia que cae implacablemente mientras se lleva a cabo el funeral… momentos después solo quedan naruto, sakura y hinata quien se quedo algo alejada de naruto y sakura **[**como siempre por tímida**]** mientras sakura se acerca a su amigo para darle un abrazo y tratar de reconfortarlo

Sakura: -tratando de abrazar a su amigo- ya naruto es mejor que nos vallamos el no querría verte asi

Naruto: ¡y que sabes tu! tu no lo conociste como lo hice yo… el a pesar de ser un pervertido descomunal fue como un padre para mi aunque creo que tu no lo entenderás jamás, sabes que déjame en paz

–fue lo único que pudo decirle al instante de rechazar el abrazo de sakura y se ponía a realizar varios sellos y decir Hirainshin no Jutsu: Técnica del dios del trueno volador… antes de desaparecer en un relámpago amarillo… **[**muy bien se que todos en este momento dicen o piensan **¿"**y por que la técnica del cuarto asta ahora**"?** o algo por el estilo pues es bastante simple, naruto con su dedicación incansable, y su manía de entrenar para no pensar en sus problemas personales, pues ya esta trabajando en la técnica del cuarto, solo que como no la domina todavía tiene que hacer todos los sellos antes de ejecutarla…**]** dejando a sakura sola en el cementerio, o al menos asi pensaba ella por que desde las sombras se veía a hinata escondida un poco alejada de donde esta sakura y asta ase unos segundos naruto

Hinata: -saliendo de las sombras y acercándose a una desconsolada sakura- sakura-san creo saber a donde pudo haber ido naruto-kun

Sakura: -volteando rápidamente al oír la voz de hinata y el nombre de naruto- hinata, tu… tu nos viste… y mas importante aun ¿tu sabes a donde fue naruto?....

Hinata: si sakura-san creo saber a donde fue naruto-kun… si no me equivoco el debe estar en la cima de los rostros hokage

Sakura: en los rostros hokage… entonces iré a buscarlo y asi hablar con el… pero espera un minuto por que me dices esto si se supone que a ti gusta naruto, ¿no deberías ser tu quien deba ir con el? –le pregunto muy escéptica a hinata

Hinata: etto… bu… bueno si el me gusta mucho pero creo que en estos momentos el necesita de una amiga… no… no una amiga… el necesita de su mejor amiga, si yo voy en estos momentos y le confieso mi amor, puede que el me acepte pero después parecerá que me aproveche de la situación y el me odiaría por eso y… yo no podría vivir asi…

Sakura: valla hinata, el que seas tímida no quiere decir que no seas inteligente, bueno gracias por todo… iré a ver a naruto para ver si logro calmarlo un poco y quizás asi vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre….

**Fin de Flash Back**

-sakura rápidamente fue sacada de sus recuerdos al escuchar como la llamaban constantemente…

Naruto: hey sakura… sakura… sakura piensas comer o tan solo seguirás mirándome con esa mirada perdida toda la noche

Sakura: ah, gomen naruto solo pensaba unas pocas cosas sin importancia –dijo mientras reía nerviosamente al momento en que al fin empezaba con su sopa de ramen vegetariano

-un minuto después naruto volvió de nuevo su completa atención a su plato de ramen **[**que por cierto ya iba siendo el número once o doce**]**… justo ese instante sakura volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos

Sakura: … (Ah naruto después de todo no has cambiado del todo sigues siendo el mismo cuando se trata de ramen, lastima que después de ese día cambiaste radicalmente con todos los demás

**Flash Back **

-encontramos a sakura recorriendo la cima de las cabezas hokage, mas exactamente en la cima de la cuarta cabeza puesto que en las primeras tres no encontró a naruto

Sakura: demonios al menos pude haberle preguntado a hinata encima de cual rostro se encontraría naruto… si no fuera por que es mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para el ni me molestaría en hacer todo este esfuerzo… -dejo de hablar en ese instante por que le pareció escuchar la voz de naruto

Naruto: ¿por que?... ¿por que ero-sennin?... ¿Por qué tenias que ir a la aldea de la lluvia en búsqueda de akatsuki? –era todo lo que decía entre sollozos

-en ese momento sakura se acerco a naruto quien estaba sentado en el piso mirando a la aldea y repitiendo constantemente las mismas preguntas una y otra vez asi que no se dio cuenta de que sakura estaba allí, asta que el sintió como unas finas manos le acariciaban el rostro, en ese momento su mente le decía que debía apartar esas manos mientras que su cuerpo y corazón solo querían sentir esa bella sensación justo en ese momento las manos que con tanto cariño le acariciaban el rostro le empujaron subvente para que levantara la mirada y viera quien le estaba dando algo de eso que tanto necesitaba…

Naruto: sa… sakura… sakura-chan… -fue todo lo que dijo antes que la chica se arrodillase y acercase su rostro al de el solo lo suficiente como para que sus frentes se tocasen y luego abrazarlo dejando asi que el pudiese descargar todo su sufrimiento y dolor

Sakura: -aun abrazada a naruto- ya naruto no te reprimas déjalo salir… deja salir todo ese dolor que tienes dentro

-asi estuvieron nuestros amigos el resto del día juntos en un abrazo del que ninguno de los dos quería apartarse aun cuando jamás lo admitieran… pasadas un par de horas naruto se separo de sakura y le dijo…

Naruto: muchas gracias sakura-chan por todo pero ahora tengo que estar solo un tiempo para pensar todas las cosas que me han pasado y aun mas que are en el futuro –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de descender de los rostros hokage, dejando a sakura sola pero al menos ahora estaba un poco mas feliz por haber ayudado a su amigo

**Fin de Flash Back**

Sakura: (después de eso las cosas parecieron ser de nuevo las mismas de nuevo estabas entrenando a tu manera **[**entiéndase por a tu manera sakura se refiere a que naruto de nuevo volvió a entrenar asta desfallecer o asta quedarse sin chakra**]** salías a cada misión que tsunade-sama nos daba pero después de un tiempo… un corto tiempo te empezaste a volver asi de frió e indiferente con todos, hubo días en que no se te veía por ninguna parte ni siquiera en los campos de entrenamiento o tu apartamento y cuando pregunte por ti con tsunade-sama… ojala nunca lo hubiese echo su respuesta me dio un gran escalofrió que aun lo siento cada vez que te desapareces para cumplir con una misión del consejo **[** si quieren saber que tipo de misión seria esa que le daría escalofríos a sakura, pues es muy simple son misiones que normalmente asen los ambus por ser consideradas misiones suicidas**] **hum parece que esta terminando de comer tengo que saber si puedo hacerlo volver a ser el mismo de antes puesto que últimamente no hemos tenido misiones y si el viejo naruto sigue allí el no resistiría la tentación de salir conmigo en una cita)

Naruto: -terminado de comer y pagando su cuenta- ok viejo nos vemos aquí esta el dinero gracias por la comida, asta luego ayame… -se despide de el viejo dueño del puesto de ramen y su hija pero cuando se disponía salir una voz que intencionalmente ignoro al despedirse lo detiene

Sakura: naruto espera, tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Naruto: dime sakura que es eso tan importante que tengo que esperarte

Sakura: bueno me preguntaba, no se si tu quisieras…

Naruto: dilo de una buena vez mujer que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… (Y aun cuando lo tuviese no tengo la paciencia para estar esperándote todo ese tiempo)

Sakura: bueno naruto, yendo al grano quería saber si tú querrías ir a una cita conmigo mañana en la tarde

Naruto: ah era eso –dijo con un tono de lo mas amable y alegre-… no, no puedo y no quiero si eso era todo yo me voy tengo un largo día mañana –termino con un tono de lo mas frió y cortante-

Sakura: y se puede saber que puede ser mas importante que salir conmigo

Naruto: eso es algo que no pienso decirte pero si tienes curiosidad puedes ir donde la vieja y que ella te cuente

-después de eso naruto se dirigió a su casa y sakura a la suya, puesto que por mas que le hubiese encantado ir a donde su maestra sabia bien que en esos días y a esas horas ella debía estar bebiendo y ella no quería enfrentar la furia de su maestra tan solo para saber una cosa de naruto, que quizás ni era la gran cosa

-al día siguiente naruto como era su costumbre últimamente se despertó muy temprano en la mañana y después de una ducha y un rápido desayuno se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento numero ocho, para empezar su entrenamiento con Inoychi el líder del clan yamanaka

**[** de aquí en adelante las cosas no serán tan detalladas pero si eso les molesta bueno solo déjenme decirles que en estos momentos ya es algo tarde asi que a pesar de la hora y mis ganas de ir a dormir pienso dejarles el entrenamiento de naruto y una pequeña sorpresa antes de finalizar el capitulo**]**

-pasada una hora desde que naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento numero ocho, al fin llegaba inoychi al lugar

Naruto: llega tarde inoychi-san

Inoychi: no será que tu llegaste temprano naruto

Naruto: quizás, bueno entonces ¿empezamos de una vez?

Inoychi: antes que nada durante el entrenamiento te dirigirás asía mí como yamanaka sensei esta claro

Naruto: ok, algo más antes de empezar yamanaka sensei, o eso es todo

Inoychi: ya eso es todo, que te parece si empezamos por probar la resistencia de tu mente a la invasión

Naruto: a que se refiere con eso de invasión

Inoychi: me refiero a ver si puedes resistir cualquier intento de entrar en tu mente, algo asi como lo que sucede cuando se usa un genjutsu de nivel jounin o mas alto como es el caso de los genjutsus producidos por el sharingan

Naruto: ok ya entendí, hagámoslo de una vez

Inoychi: muy bien probemos a entrar en tu mente y si puedes resistirte lo suficiente como para sacarme de tu mente avanzaremos al siguiente nivel

-justo en es momento inoychi se puso frente a naruto mientras realizaba unos pocos sellos

Inoychi: **Shintenshin no jutsu** (_Jutsu de posesión de mentes_) –dijo antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo inconsciente

-mientras en la mente de naruto

-vemos como inoychi se encuentra caminando dentro del laberinto de pasillos inundados y cañerías que es la mente de naruto

Inoychi: valla con que esta es la mente de naruto, hum eh visto muchas mentes en mi vida pero nunca una tan complicada como esta parece un laberinto y esta agua… ugh ese olor de donde viene, huele como a algo pudriéndose como carne en descomposición –decía mientras seguía el extraño olor por todo el laberinto asta que…

**Xxxxx: ****valla, valla quien lo diría alguien mas a parte del chico a entrado aquí –**decía una extraña voz proveniente de un oscuro pasillo que se encontraba al frente del líder del clan yamanaka

Inoychi: quien eres, y que es este lugar no parece la mente de naruto, por que si lo fuese no creo que pudiera ser tan oscura como este lugar –le gritaba a la extraña voz antes de internarse en el oscuro pasillo

Naruto: hey inoychi sensei bienvenido sea a mi mente espero disfrute su visita por que no será muy larga que digamos –se escuchaba desde el mismo lugar que la otra voz

-al instante en que inoychi atravesó el oscuro pasillo le sorprendió lo que vio… la visión que tenia al frente suyo parecía demasiado irreal como para ser cierta, puesto que lo primero que vio al entrar en esa sección de la mente de naruto fue una gran reja delante suyo con solo un papel que decía sello pegado en el lugar donde normalmente se esperaría un candado, y varios metros debajo en el suelo se encontraba naruto apoyado en la reja mirándolo muy divertido, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el ver a dos grandes ojos rojos mirándolo desde dentro de la oscura jaula

**Xxxxx: que te pasa humano nunca has visto los ojos de un demonio jajaja –**se escucho reír al gran demonio

Inoychi: tú… tú eres…

Naruto: Kyubi no youko… mejor conocido como la bestia que ataco konoha ase muchos años y que el yondaime sello en mi… pero bueno es suficiente con la historia antigua por que de aquí no pasaras

**Kyubi: que te pasa chico no quieres que tu sensei vea lo que escondes detrás de esa puerta que con tanto esmero te esfuerzas en ocultar detrás de ti**

Inoychi: con que detrás de ti escondes algo, bueno si no puedes expulsarme de aquí supongo que tendré ver que tratas de ocultar

-después de ese intercambio de palabras naruto y su nuevo sensei entablaron una colosal batalla en la mente del rubio kitsune mientras que el kyubi se quedaba observando muy divertido la situación… pasadas varias horas en la mente de naruto y unos pocos minutos en el mundo real inoychi al fin despierta y naruto, solo se estira un poco

Inoychi: muy bien naruto, lograste sacarme de tu mente con gran esfuerzo pero al final lo lograste ahora probemos que tal te va con la siguiente fase, pero para eso quiero que intentes atacarme con uno de tus mejores ataques

Naruto: muy bien solo no te enojes si sales muy lastimado –dijo mientras asía sellos a gran velocidad mientras decía- **Futon ninpou: Kamikaze** (_Elemento viento: viento divino_) **[**crea potentes tornados de aire que golpean al oponente**]**

Inoychi: justo como esperaba que hicieras **Shōsen Jutsu** (_Técnica de bloqueo mental_) –justo después de decir esto lanza una onda de chakra hacia naruto que al darle no le provoca daño pero provoca que este olvide por completo lo que tenia pensado hacer

Naruto: que… ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? –pregunto muy confundido

Inoychi: exacto de eso trata la técnica del bloqueo mental, si logras recordar que era lo que ibas a hacer y poder hacerlo antes de que vuelva a usar de nuevo la misma técnica contigo podremos avanzar de nuevo

Naruto: muy bien si eso es todo ya veras, solo tendré que concentrarme un poco y podré recordar lo que estaba haciendo –dijo mientras se concentraba un poco y enviaba chakra a su cerebro para desbloquear los recuerdos que inoychi bloqueo

-pasados unos diez minutos en donde inoychi solo se quejaba del dolor de cabeza que tenia debido al enfrentamiento que tuvo con naruto en la mente de este, mientras naruto trataba de recordar

Naruto: al fin recordé lo que iba a hacer, ya veras **Futon ninpou: Kamikaze** (_Elemento viento: viento divino_)

-inoychi al estar distraído no pudo volver a hacer el mismo jutsu de antes contra naruto, mientras era golpeado por varios tornados que a pesar de no haber sido lanzados con toda su fuerza provocaron un gran daño en inoychi en especial al ser lanzado contra unos árboles cercanos

Naruto: valla creo que me pase esta vez

Inoychi: no… ni tanto fue mi culpa por distraído no esquive el ataque y ahora estoy aquí entre estos escombros –dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera de la pila de escombros que era lo que quedaba la zona en donde se encontraba- bueno que tal si seguimos practicando con estas dos técnicas por el resto de la semana, al menos asta que puedas crear inmunidad a ambas técnicas

Naruto: bueno por mi no hay problema

-y asi siguieron practicando el resto del día y de la semana asta que llego el final de la semana y naruto junto con inoychi se retiraron a sus casas… pasado el fin de semana y llegada la siguiente semana naruto volvió de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento solo que esta vez llego unos minutos mas tarde de lo que el hubiese querido pero al saber que si llegaba mas temprano le tocaría esperar decidió sacar cuentas y asi llegar al mismo tiempo que su sensei, pero al llegar tuvo que esperar de nuevo solo que esta vez en vez de llegar inoychi llego alguien mas en su lugar

Naruto: ¿Ino… que paso con tu papa se suponía que seguiríamos con mi entrenamiento? –pregunto extrañado

Ino: si serás baka, no se que clase de entrenamiento hiciste con mi padre, no es que me queje ni nada el es un jounin y puede cuidarse solo pero la forma en que llego a casa la semana pasada pareciera que hubiera estado en una guerra

Naruto: valla creo que me pase, ero bueno entonces que pasara con mi entrenamiento todavía tengo que entrenar un poco mas mi resistencia mental…

Ino: no te preocupes seguirás entrenando pero en lugar de mi padre estaré yo, claro que no podremos entrenar todo el día como lo hacías con mi padre pero podremos entrenar asta la hora de mis rondas en el hospital

-BIEN ASTA AQUÍ CON EL CAPITULO DOS DE ESTE FIC ESPERO LO AYAN DISFRUTADO Y COMENTEN UN POCO RECUERDEN QUE NINGUN COMENTARIO ES MALO A MENOS QUE SEA SPAM.


	3. 3 Entrenamiento Estilo Yamanaka parte 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Capitulo III- Entrenamiento Estilo Yamanaka. (Parte2)**_

-En nuestro capitulo anterior vimos algunas cosas muy interesantes tales como la revelación en parte del misterio del cambio de actitud de naruto con los que alguna vez solían ser sus amigos, y la primera parte de su entrenamiento con el clan yamanaka, y el cambio de entrenador debido a las lesiones que sufrió, quedo incapacito para seguir entrenando con naruto asi que ahora ino es quien lo ayudara en su entrenamiento

-*Antes*-

Naruto: ¿Ino… que paso con tu papa se suponía que seguiríamos con mi entrenamiento? –pregunto extrañado

Ino: si serás baka, no se que clase de entrenamiento hiciste con mi padre, no es que me queje ni nada el es un jounin y puede cuidarse solo pero la forma en que llego a casa la semana pasada pareciera que hubiera estado en una guerra

Naruto: valla creo que me pase, pero bueno entonces que pasara con mi entrenamiento todavía tengo que entrenar un poco más mi resistencia mental…

Ino: no te preocupes seguirás entrenando pero en lugar de mi padre estaré yo, claro que no podremos entrenar todo el día como lo hacías con mi padre pero podremos entrenar asta la hora de mis rondas en el hospital

-*Ahora*-

Naruto: bien entonces, dime ¿a que hora comienzan tus rondas en el hospital?... –pregunto con gran interés

Ino: mis rondas empiezan a las 14:00 y terminan a las 18:30 asi que tenemos toda la mañana y una hora después del almuerzo para entrenar todos los días, claro a menos que quieras aprender también sobre jutsus médicos

Naruto: no seria mala idea, claro que a mi no me ayudan mucho que digamos pero puedo usarlos en un compañero herido si salgo de misión con algún equipo, pero bueno eso podría hacerlo después de terminar de entrenar con los demás clanes… -dijo en un tono algo pensativo

Ino: muy bien a ver dime en donde se quedaron tu y mi papa, con su entrenamiento

Naruto: a ver, nos quedamos en la parte de desarrollar mi resistencia a la invasión mental

Ino: perfecto, seguiremos desde allí supongo ¿sabes que hacer no es cierto?

Naruto: si… tengo que poner la mayor resistencia posible para que no entres en mi mente

Ino: muy bien prepárate… **Shintenshin no jutsu** (_Jutsu de posesión de mentes_) –fue todo lo que dijo mientras su cuerpo caía inconsciente

------------------mientras en la mente de nuestro rubio amigo--------------

Ino se encuentra en los mismos pasillos vacíos y llenos de tuberías y agua que representan los conductos de chakra….

Ino: por kami, así que a esto se refreía mi papa con que la mente de Naruto es mas complicada de lo que parece, lastima que no me dijo de la horrible peste que hay en este lugar

-después de recorrer por lo que parecían horas los intricados pasillos de la mente de Naruto Ino al fin dio con la entrada al pasillo que llevaba a la jaula del kyubi, antes de siquiera preguntarse que había al final de ese oscuro pasillo una voz hablo llamando la atención de Ino.

**Xxxxx: ****valla, valla tal parece que la mente de este chico últimamente es muy popular**

Ino no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para seguir esa voz asta lo que parecía su origen, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que al final del pasillo, una gran jaula con un papel parcialmente rasgado en el cual estaba escrita la palabra sello

¿¿¿???: Bienvenida Ino espero te agrade la vista de mi mente, por que como le dije a tu padre la primera vez que vino por aquí tú estadía no durara mucho…

Ino: na… Naruto… que significa esta enorme jaula y de quien era esa horrible voz de ase unos momentos –pregunto algo asustada y impresionada

Naruto: a ver por donde empiezo… con todo esto te debes referir a la enorme jaula verdad bueno es mejor que el pulgoso te lo explique, puesto que el es el dueño de aquella voz que escuchaste

Ino: ¿pulgoso… a que te refieres con eso?

**Xxxxx: pues a mi linda muñeca, sabes de todas las personas que han visitado la mente del mocoso tu eres la mas bella de todas muñeca **–hablaron unos enormes ojos amarillos desde el interior de la jaula antes de que una enorme garra intentase atrapar a Ino, quien hubiese sido atrapada de no ser por que Naruto se puso en el medio parando en seco la garra y obligándola a introducirse de nuevo a la jaula

Naruto: basta zorro pulgoso recuerda nuestro trato… además ella me ayuda a entrenar

Ino: -sorprendida y asustada- (¿Zorro?… ¿trato?... ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí tengo que averiguarlo?) a ver Naruto dime ¿que esta pasando aquí de quien era esa enorme garra y cual es ese trato del que hablas?

**Xxxxx: de quien mas iba a ser esa enorme garra si no mía, por su puesto yo soy Kyubi no Youko, mas conocido como el demonio que casi destroza su tan amada aldea ase más de 19 años**

Ino: -sorprendida- pero como si el cuarto hokage te destruyo

**Xxxxx: a ver mocoso se lo cuento yo o se lo dices tú –le pregunto a su carcelero**

Naruto: hum… mejor se lo digo yo así nos ahorramos algunos detalles sin importancia

Ino: decirme que… Naruto dime de que es lo que tienes que decirme

Naruto: bien recuerdas la historia del ataque del kyubi no es así

Ino: si la conozco pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con esto?

Naruto: pues todo, el cuarto… muy noblemente o muy imbécilmente depende de cómo lo veas tu, no pudo derrotar al kyubi debido a que ningún humano podría con el, así que el hizo un trato con el dios de la muerte para sellar al kyubi en un bebe recién nacido, antes de morir el quiso que ese bebe fuese tratado y respetado por toda la aldea como a un héroe el carcelero del kyubi un Jinchuuriki, pero en su lugar el fue tratado como un demonio, un paria, y para colmo el tercero hizo una ley según la cual nada de eso se mencionaría a las generaciones mas jóvenes… ahora yo te tengo una pregunta ¿Ino tu sabes quien era ese niño de quien estoy hablando?

Ino, lo pensó todo un segundo antes de responder a la pregunta

Ino: según lo que me dices y según lo que eh visto… ¡eres tu! ¡Tú eres ese niño del que hablas!

**Kyubi: denle un premio a la muñeca, no solo es bonita sino también es inteligente –dijo desde el fondo de la jaula**

Naruto: bueno Ino es suficiente con la historia antigua, tengo que sacarte de mi mente así que no te ofendas si te digo que no te quiero aquí –dijo mientras se preparaba para otro gran encuentro mental

Ino: hum Naruto aun cuando esta sea tu mente no creas que puedes vencerme, fácilmente tengo una gran resistencia mental, aun mayor que mi padre… además tengo curiosidad de ver que escondes en esa puerta

Naruto: que puerta no se de que me estas hablando –hablo con gran duda

Ino: sabes tu puedes ser uno de los ninja mas fuertes que eh visto en vida pero se nota que eres un muy mal mentiroso, en todo este tiempo te has estado esforzando por esconder esa puerta detrás de ti… (¿Me pregunto que tendrá dentro?)

-Así se dio inicio a una gran batalla mental, [La cual no pienso detallar puesto que me da flojera hacerlo] dando como resultado un empate pero en una maniobra Ino logro pasar a Naruto para luego abrir la tan protegida puerta… para después de ver el contenido de esa puerta regresar de vuelta a su cuerpo y despertar casi de inmediato… y lo primero que hizo fue retroceder unos pasos y devolver su desayuno, pasados unos minutos se le acerca Naruto y le habla

Naruto: ya vez por que no quería que entraras allí

Ino: -levantándose del piso- ¿Qué… que fue eso?... ¿eso fue de verdad?... ¿y si así fue como puedes ser como eres?

Naruto: -suspiro antes de hablar- en ese orden, eso fue o mas bien fueron mis recuerdos de mi niñez, si fue verdad cada maldito recuerdo fue de verdad, y con respecto a por que soy como soy ahora pues es todo debido a que no pienso darles la razón a aquellos que me llamaron monstruo actuando como uno, al tomar venganza ahora que puedo –respondió decidido

Ino: no… no sabía… si hubiese sabido lo que pasaste… pues no se… hubiese sido más amable contigo

Naruto: ya tranquila el pasado es pasado además es hora de seguir mi entrenamiento, puesto que tus rondas empiezan en unas pocas horas mas

-y así con esas palabras de animo y una sonrisa de las que solo el da pocas veces logro calmar a Ino y continuar con su entrenamiento

Ino: bien Naruto recuerdas lo que sigue ¿verdad?

Naruto: si lo recuerdo muy bien yo intentare atacarte con un jutsu y tu me aras olvidarlo si logro safarme del efecto de esa técnica y logro mi ataque será un éxito

Ino: perfecto me alegras que lo recuerdes, bueno ahora intentémoslo

Naruto: entendido…prepárate **Fuuton Renkuudan** _(bala de aire comprimido)_

Ino: justo lo que esperaba **Shōsen Jutsu** (_Técnica de bloqueo mental_)

-antes de que Naruto tuviese la oportunidad de lanzar su técnica contra Ino esta impacto casi de inmediato a Naruto con su técnica provocando que este olvidase todo lo que el estaba por hacer

-pasados treinta minutos Naruto sigue intentando recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mientras Ino lo contempla mientras piensa.

Ino: (es increíble, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió en su niñez el sigue determinado a proteger a esta aldea, dios si no fuera por que ya tengo novio sin dudarlo ni un segundo saldría con el, hum parece que el esta a punto de recordar lo que estaba por hacer, mejor me preparo para esquivar su ataque)

-y así justo como Ino lo imagino Naruto logro recordar todo lo que iba hacer

Naruto: lo conseguí prepárate Ino, **Fuuton Renkuudan** _(bala de aire comprimido)_ –tal como su nombre lo indica Naruto tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego la expulso con gran fuerza aplicándole chakra creando así una bala de aire comprimido que si no hubiese sido por que Ino estaba atenta, le hubiese echo un gran daño si no la hubiese esquivado

Ino: perfecto ahora para la siguiente parte del entrenamiento necesito que te pongas un poco mas lejos

Naruto: OK, ya veremos que tal es esta técnica

Ino: muy bien espero estés listo, **Shin dashin no jutsu** (_Técnica de acercamiento_)

-de pronto Naruto siente algo diferente a comparación de los efectos que provocan las otras técnicas del clan yamanaka, en el

Naruto: oye Ino que sucede no puedo mover mi cuerpo a voluntad, y ¿por que estoy caminado hacia ti?

Ino: simple estas bajo los efectos de la técnica de acercamiento, esta técnica es usada para las tácticas de asesinato o captura de fugitivos en simples palabras tienes que liberarte de esta técnica antes de llegar a mi, o si no estarás prácticamente muerto y habrás fallado el entrenamiento

Naruto: muy bien entonces solo me libero y ya, pasamos a lo que sigue verdad

Ino: en efecto

Naruto: perfecto –concentrando todo el chakra que puede, para liberarse mientras ve como solo faltan unos pocos metros antes de llegar con Ino-

-justo cuando solo faltaban unos diez metros Naruto logra liberarse de los efectos de la técnica de acercamiento

Ino: muy bien echo Naruto lograste liberarte faltando solo unos diez metros, pero creo que tuviste que usar una gran cantidad de chakra para lograrlo, considerando eso deberíamos dar por terminado el entrenamiento por hoy….

Naruto: bromeas, verdad esto no gasto ni la cuarta parte de mis reservas, además estoy seguro de que aun tienes una técnica que enseñarme antes de que empiecen las horas de tus rondas en el hospital

Ino: tienes razón Naruto aun me queda una técnica que mostrarte antes de que terminemos por hoy…. Pero antes de eso podrías crear un Kage Bunshin y ponerlo a tu lado…

Naruto: ni idea de que es lo que tienes en mente pero si esto me ayuda en mi entrenamiento, lo are –al instante crea un Kage Bunshin y ambos Naruto y su clon de sombras se ponen uno al lado del otro-

Ino: perfecto ahora quiero que ambos intenten atacarme como puedan

Naruto: muy bien, adelante –y así con ese grito de guerra ambos Naruto y su clon de sombras se lanzaron al ataque

Ino: justo lo que esperaba **Shinrashin no jutsu** (_Técnica de confusión mental_) –al instante la técnica impacta en Naruto quien se detiene en seco por un segundo y luego se lanza al ataque de nuevo pero esta vez su objetivo no era Ino si no su propio clon de sombras, momentos después Ino rompe el control que ejercía sobre Naruto

Naruto: eh Ino, que paso en donde esta…

Ino: tú clon… pues tú lo atacaste y este desapareció….

Naruto: que hiciste para que yo atacase a mi clon?

-Bueno asta aquí con el capitulo tres siento dejárselos asta aquí pero creo que será mejor así puesto que el capitulo cuatro no será tan interesante como este; aquí esta el titulo del capitulo cuatro _**Capitulo IV- Conviviendo con los problemáticos del clan Nara. Asta la próxima y recuerden estoy al tanto de sus comentarios**_


	4. 4 Conviviendo con los problematicos nara

-Bien aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 aunque como ya les dije este capitulo no será tan interesante como los demás pero aun es bastante bueno así que aquí se los dejo. Por cierto recuerden seguir posteando sus opiniones y sugerencias que yo estoy atento para mejorar el fic.

_**Capitulo IV- Conviviendo con los problemáticos del clan Nara**_

-En nuestro capitulo anterior vimos la ultima semana de entrenamiento de naruto con el clan Yamanka, ahora en este capitulo veremos el inicio de el entrenamiento con los problemáticos Nara.

-*Antes*-

**Naruto**: eh Ino, que paso en donde esta…

**Ino**: tú clon… pues tú lo atacaste y este desapareció….

**Naruto**: que hiciste para que yo atacase a mi clon?

-*Ahora*-

**Ino**: solo use mi técnica de **Shinrashin no jutsu** (_Técnica de confusión mental_), y como vez funciono muy bien, ahora seguiremos practicando con esta técnica por las siguientes dos horas antes de que demos por finalizado el día, y espero no hagas algo loco el resto del día como entrenar asta casi la muerte, sabes bien que frentezota se preocupa mucho por ti y siempre que haces una de esas locuras terminas en tu suite personal en el hospital **[Ya saben la misma habitación en la que siempre termina naruto cuando esta muy mal herido o cuando entrena asta estar al borde de la muerte, desde niño siempre la ha tenido reservada para el gracias al Sandaime, y ahora con Tsunade como Gondaime al fin tiene nombre puesto que ella la bautizo como: **_**"Suite Personal de Naruto Uzumaki"**_** Bueno de vuelta a la historia.****] **–Ante esto el solo pudo mirar hacia arriba evitando mirar a los ojos a su compañera rubia, sabiendo que le habían descubierto los planes para esa tarde, a lo cual ella solo pudo suspirar de manera molesta, ya resignándose a que no importa que tan frío sea naruto a la hora de entrenar es el mismo con la misma determinación de siempre, claro que esto solo pudo poner a ino a imaginarse de cómo seria si naruto pusiese toda esa determinación y estamina en la cama podría hacer a cualquier mujer que logre sacudirle de encima esa frialdad muy feliz por el resto de su vida, dándose cuenta rápidamente de a donde le estaban llevando esa cadena de pensamientos ella decidió sacudir su cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas.

**Ino**: (Mala Ino, no pienses en eso, solo estas aquí para reemplazar a tu padre en el entrenamiento de naruto nada más. Aunque hay que admitir que tanto entrenamiento le da un buen físico y hace un año que termine con sai, así que quizás…. ¡NO ni siquiera pienses en eso, sabes bien que hinata esta tras el corazón de naruto, y solo esta esperando a que a el le toque entrenar con su familia, además no podrías hacerle algo así a una gran amiga como ella!) Ejem… bueno naruto sigamos con el entrenamiento y terminaremos por el día de hoy. —Las siguientes dos horas pasaron rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era hora de finalizar y así al final del día naruto e ino partieron en distintas direcciones.

Durante el resto de las últimas dos semanas de entrenamiento la rutina siempre fue la misma para ambos en el entrenamiento, claro que hubo una pequeña diferencia en comparación a las primeras semanas de entrenamiento, en cada sesión de entrenamiento ino siempre observaba discretamente cada detalle de naruto desde sus expresiones al entrenar asta la forma en que cada uno de sus músculos se flexionaban, esto claramente pasaba desapercibido por nuestro rubio amigo quien solo estaba fijado en entrenar, fue después de una de esas sesiones de entrenamiento mientras ino estaba descansando de una de sus tantas rondas en el hospital que su mejor amiga la encontró mirando al vacío con una expresión soñadora.

**Sakura**: Hey ino, Ino… Hola, la tierra llamando a ino contesta… --Al no tener respuesta de su amiga por medios normales esta decidió recurrir a lo único que siempre ha llamado la atención de ino en menos de un segundo- Hey "Ino Puerca" me escuchas gran cerda… -como adivinaran esas palabras rompieron a través de todos los sueños que Ino estaba teniendo, resultando en su común respuesta a estos insultos.

**Ino**: ¿Que quieres frente de marquesina?¡¡ -pregunto muy enojado mientras volteaba para mirar a Sakura en un movimiento tan rápido, que una persona normal se lastimaría el cuello si lo intentase mas no Ino puesto que teniendo años de condicionamiento ninja han hecho que sus músculos y huesos se fortalezcan mas allá de los regimenes de los una persona normal dándole una resistencia parcial a lesiones menores.

**Sakura**: hay no te enojes, era lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarte de ese estado en el que estabas, por cierto ¿que estabas soñando?-pregunto con curiosidad inocente, claro que Ino al recordar que estaba soñando… bueno digamos que se puso tan roja que casi podría llegar a competir con hinata.- ah así que ¿estabas soñando algo pervertido no?, ese sonrojo que tienes es prueba suficiente de ahora en delante te diré "ero-Ino-puerca" je jeje

-Bueno asta aquí con el capitulo cuatro, siento mucho el dejárselos asta aquí pero últimamente me eh encontrado al enemigo mortal de todo escritor… El bloqueo, así que mientras lo supero estaré pendientes de sus comentarios t críticas, asta la próxima y de una vez aquí les dejo el titulo del capitulo cinco, que será como la segunda parte de este capitulo que pienso dividir en tres partes: _**Capitulo V- Conviviendo con los problemáticos del clan Nara II. Asta la próxima y recuerden estoy al tanto de sus comentarios. Y por favor R&R.**_


End file.
